


For Your Entertainment

by DiGiTic



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/download/ap9mutq3keaxfay/For+Your+Entertainment.pdf">For Your Entertainment</a> by <a href="http://nanoks.livejournal.com/">nanoks</a> who won me in the <a href="http://rainbow-support.livejournal.com/">rainbow_support</a> auction.<br/>Fic summary: Jared makes a video of himself jerking off during hiatus for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

 

  
 


End file.
